katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories and Rumours
The Theories and Rumours are things are any of this True (Theories) or False (Rumours). Theories 1. Purple Guy has the God Friends This is a very rare theory because at 2005, Purple Guy feels lonely and he never have anyone to hang out, until when he first have Emily, Wallace and Gromit, he feels sensitive and it is very unfortunate for the series because after the god friends finished with Purple Guy and the next person was Katie Sandow, he was pretty evil and angry and he's secret goal is to get Emily, Wallace and Gromit, so yeah it's pretty much weird. ---- 2. Focusing on Katie Sandow Katie, the main character of the wiki series. Fans always believe Katie always has the missions of every episodes, however, Most of the time she does, but not all shows, because in rare episodes, the show mostly focuses on other characters who has a major appearance besides Katie. Katie actually gets the main focus than other characters, but in the final episode "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand", the movie focuses on Katie and GLaDOS through the whole episode-movie. ---- 3. The Animatronics controls the Main character's dreams to thinking it's coming This was a strong rumour for this, but it was actually a hallucination dream, the reason why it was that because the nightmares was never actually happened but one of the animatronics must of put the drug coffee before Katie and her god friends start the job and after they go to sleep. Which makes creepy much hard to think because the dreams for what each person has nightmares from the drug dream in each 1 nights. ---- 4. Purple Guy was originally going to be the main villain of the franchise When the show starts, Purple Guy was originally going to be the main antagonist in the series. However, He's ability was going to torture and killing children until When Vicky takes it's place and Purple was going to destroy Katie Sandow but Katie thought Victor Quartermaine will be the main villain because Victor is cruel, spoiler and pretty much eviler. So this turns out for purple guy to be fake. ---- 5. Victor Quartermaine brings other characters to the Real Word It is a very unclear theory of all the random characters from TV shows, Movies or other medias comes to the real world. Victor may know he was in a Movie and uses a machine to get himself out and went to the Fairly Odd Parents series and gets Anti-Cosmo to bring other "useless, un-clever" characters and bring out the heroes or villains to dominate the town and world. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Queen Katie", Anti-Cosmo said to himself "And I would've thought being out of a TV is bad enough..". 6. " Katie's Big Fantasy Dream " This is really big rumour. Many fans point out this is all of Katie's fantasy dreams (Day Dreaming, sleep dreaming or hallucinating.) She has a creative mind and such weird, adventurous and toxic ways that she thinks. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Last Stand", the alternative ending was GLaDOS sets Katie free, by waking up her dream that she was "trapped" in, However it was cut out because they will think Katie has a issue disorder, so it just turns out of her real fantasy instead of a dreaming progress. However, some fans also believe Katie had a coma and dreams the whole thing without a single normal thing. Like She can hearing Wallace and Gromit, or Corpse Bride or any other social drama she hears while dreaming This was also a bad example because it was unlikely she can just hear a lot of characters at that time. Category:Plot